Pas de Deux
by Lori Black
Summary: Uma série de drabbles Draco/Hermione, dedicadas à pessoas especiais,
1. Grama

**Fanfic dedicada à: **_Deh Malfoy_** e **_Becky Lestrange_**, por começarem a balançar toda a seção, e tirá-la do ócio! **

**Item: grama**

* * *

Durante anos, o ponto de encontro do jovem casal era em gramados. Fosse em Hogwarts, em jardins, parques ou até mesmo na casa do jovem Draco Malfoy, a grama sempre fora algo presente na relação de ambos.

A cor verde viva sempre estava lá, amparando o jovem casal, sempre pronta para o deleite dos enamorados.

Mas a grama, assim como todo relacionamento, tinha suas fases.

Na primavera, com as chuvas frescas e o tempo agradável, a grama era sempre verde, e dava a inebriante sensação de aconchego. No verão, com o tempo demasiadamente quente, era preciso de muita água para mantê-la bela e aconchegante. Com a chegada do outono, esta perdia sua cor radiante, e, no inverno, morria.

Draco e Hermione eram a prova de que todo amor, assim como a grama, não sobrevive por si só. Precisavam sempre de cuidados, sempre de reparos, aqui e ali, para manterem-se juntos.

Mas, no final, assim como a grama, com a chegada da primavera, estavam sempre ali, pois o que nutriam um pelo outro jamais morreria por causa de simples intempéries.


	2. Velas

**essa fanfic vai dedicada à: **_Swan _**e **_Miih_**, que são companheiras de fórum incríveis, e sempre que podem estão dando uma força :)**

**Item: velas**

* * *

- Você sabe passar o dedo pela chama de uma vela, sem queimar o dedo?

Estavam deitados em um quarto escuro e sujo, iluminado apenas por uma vela de chama tremulante. Hermione olhou bem para ele, os cabelos claros jogados sobre o rosto fino. Inconscientemente sorriu; ficava inexplicavelmente feliz na presença dele.

- Não – ela respondeu – você sabe?

Ele sorriu em resposta. Lambeu a ponta de seu indicador e polegar, unindo-os em seguida. Virando o corpo, enrolado em lençóis amarelados pelo tempo, levou seus dedos em direção à mesa de cabeceira que ficava ao lado da cama. Lançando mais um olhar para ela, levou os dedos até a vela.

Prendeu a respiração, ansiosa. Sabia que era um truque bobo e simples, que já havia visto diversas vezes. Mas lhe dava aflição ver Draco fazendo-o.

Finalmente, depois de uma demora proposital, levou seus dedos até a chama, passando rapidamente por ela.

Ela riu, soltando um suspiro de alívio. Draco levou os dedos que havia passado pela chama até seu queixo. Olhou fixamente para os olhos castanhos dela.

- Você sabe o que isso quer dizer? Quando você está comigo, você vai sempre sair queimada.


	3. Crença

**E essa vai para.... **_Persefone Black _**e**_ Innis Winter, _**que andam fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso na dramione, e que escreveram fic maravilhosas para o rootles tree!**

**Item: crenças**

* * *

Quando estava em sua presença, tudo o que acreditava, todas suas crenças iam água abaixo. Como poderia odiar as pessoas simplesmente por nascerem trouxas? Como poderia desprezá-las, achá-las indignas de seu tempo, quando Hermione mandava em seu coração?

Tudo em que acreditava não passava de tolices quando seus dedos sentiam a textura única da pele dela; quando seus lábios se encostavam levemente nos dela; quando ela sussurrava "eu te amo", fazendo todo seu corpo estremecer e arquear.

Não se importava com o que diriam, não enquanto estivesse com ela. Nada o atingiria, e crença alguma no mundo o faria renunciar ao seu amor.


	4. Carta

**Bom, essa fanfic eu vou dedicar à **_M__ialle e a Eris T., _**que fizeram fics lindas, mesmo sendo a primeira DH, e com uma preguiçinha de escrever.**

**Item: carta**

* * *

_Querida Hermione,_

_Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez em que te vi. Faz tanto tempo desde que te disse eu te amo. Mas sei que é tarde demais; você foi buscar sua felicidade, e eu não tenho o direito de fazer você abdicá-la._

_Sinto muito por tudo que fiz a você, por todas as vezes que te ignorei, em que neguei reconhecê-la como a mulher da minha vida. Mas, como você bem sabe, sou um dos seres mais estupidamente orgulhosos desse planeta. _

_Espero, do fundo do meu coração – e acredite, eu tenho um – que você seja muito feliz ao lado da pessoa que você escolheu. _

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Passou os dedos pela carta que havia acabado de escrever. Jamais a mandaria, era muito orgulhoso para tal. Mas, ao menos uma vez em sua vida, estava sendo honesto consigo mesmo.

"É o primeiro passo para ser feliz". Ela dizia. Estava certa.


	5. Cristal

**e essa última drabbe, em especial, vai para: **_Faith Fatum Black, Serena Sly _**e **_Sophia Prince_**, que mesmo aparecendo pouquinho, estão colaborando com a DHr.**

**Item: brincos de cristal**

* * *

Abriu a pequena caixa recoberta de veludo. Dentro, pequenos e solitários, havia um par de delicados brincos de cristal. De tudo, fora a única coisa que sobrara. Ao menos trazia boas lembranças.

_- Você não acha que já está um tanto velho para ficar brincando de esconde-esconde Draco? Onde você está? _

_Ouviu uma risada divertida e melodiosa, que ao mesmo tempo em que a deixava levemente irritada, a deixava feliz. Leve._

_- Você acha legal ficar se escondendo de mim? – perguntou, tentando parecer magoada – Certo, se você não quer me ver, eu vou embora!_

_Ouviu um barulho de caixas, e sorriu satisfeita. Persuasão estava virando seu forte._

_- Então tá, sua chata. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para você, mas já que você é uma chantagista emocional, aqui estou eu._

_Riu gostosamente. Era mágico estar com ele._

_- Eu tenho um presente para você – ele disse, enquanto a enlaçava por trás._

Um brinco de cristal era o que ele lhe dera. Era o que restara. Talvez aquilo representasse o amor deles: lindo, porem frágil.


End file.
